Parodie auf die reinblütigen Zauberer
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Was passiert, wenn reinblütige Zauberer, wie zB die Malfoys, plötzlich keine Magie mehr hätten? Würden sie es überleben, als Muggel ein Leben zu führen? Findet es einfach heraus!
1. Prolog

_**Eine Parodie auf die reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien**_

**Titel:**

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Altersfreigabe: **-

**Genre:** Humor/Parodie

**Inhaltsange**: Reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer müssen sich in der Muggelwelt herumschlagen. Wie werden sie es schaffen? Werden sie verzweifeln? Was erwartet sie?

**Anmerkung:** Wenn ihr Vorschläge habt, was noch so auf die Zauberer und Hexen zukommen soll, dann schreibt es doch in einem Review dazu und ich versuche, wenn die Idee gut (verrückt) genug ist, einzubauen.

* * *

**Prolog**

Es war ein normaler Tag wie jeder andere, glaubte man zumindest! Wie man sich aber täuschen konnte.

Im Norden von England, was besser unter Schottland bekannt ist, fand in der Gebirgslandschaft, den Highlands ein Kampf statt.

Die Todesser und Voldemort standen dem Ministerium, den Mitglieder des Phönixordens und einigen Hogwartsschüler gegenüber.

„Ihr habt keine Chance", schrie Voldemort.

„Man muss nicht immer alles mit Gewalt lösen, Tom", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Jetzt wieder der Weise Mann, nicht wahr?", spottete der Dunkle Lord. „Deine Ratschläge kannst du für dich behalten, die interessieren niemanden! Und nützen werden sie auch nicht, weil ihr jetzt alle gleichzeitig sterben werdet." Voldemort setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf, was sein totenkopfähnliches Gesicht noch grässlicher aussehen ließ. „FANGT AN!", schrie er seinen Todesser zu, die sich Rücken an Rücken aufstellten. Aus der Luft gesehen, sah es aus wie ein Kreis, wo jeder nach außen sah, ins Gesicht, sah sich niemand.

Die Todesser streckten ihre Zauberstabhand gen Himmel und begannen in einer fremden Sprache Wörter zu murmeln.

„Muahaha", lachte Voldemort und beobachtete das Schauspiel vergnügt. Die Auroren und die restlichen Leute, hatten aufgehört sich zu duellieren und fixierten die Todesser. Doch nach einem kurzen Schockmoment, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie vorhaben, richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Todesserkreis. Jedoch misslang ihnen der Zauber und Voldemort lachte noch schriller. Jedem lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Albus?", fragte Minerva McGonagall. „Was ist das für ein Zauber?"

Er antwortete nicht. Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville und noch ein paar, sahen ihren Schulleiter fragend und auffordernd an. Sie wollten wissen, um was für einen Zauber es sich hielt, aber Dumbledore schien in Gedanken vertieft zu sein.

Plötzlich riss er seine Augen auf und starrte, wenn man es richtig interpretierteängstlich zu den Todessern.

Aus den Zauberstäben der dunklen Magier kamen bereits dunkle, schwarze und grüne Lichtstrahlen, die sich über ihnen zusammensammelten. Der Lichtball wurde immer greller.

Immer wieder schossen die Ordensmitglieder, die Auroren und andere Widersacher Flüche auf die Todesser ab, sie ließen es aber bald bleiben, da ihre Flüche zu dem Magieball abgeleitet und absorbiert wurden.

„Albus?", fragte Minerva erneut. „Sie wissen was es damit auf sich hat?"

Langsam aber bedächtlich nickte er. Wenn er nicht schnell antwortete, würde es zu spät sein, dann würde es keine Chance mehr zum Entrinnen geben, aber er konnte nicht sprechen.

Immer mächtiger und stärker wurde der Magieball, immer wieder wurden dieselben Worte gemurmelt, immer unerträglicher wurde das Gefühl versagt zu haben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihnen vor, senkten die Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe, bereit zum Angriff, die Widerstandsgruppen wollten sich bewegen, aber sie waren Bewegungsunfähig. Sie nahmen ihre Umgebung war, ihre Augen konnten sie bewegen, aber sie fühlten sich, als wären sie in Stein gemeißelt.

Der Energieball senkte sich langsam und wandere nach vor, in Richtung der ‚Statuen'.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt Dumbledore", schrie Voldemort schadenfroh. „Das Böse gewinnt immer. Du musst es einsehen, du hast verloren, du hast versagt." Wieder lachte er teuflisch auf. „Auf nimmer Wiedersehen! Was zum-"

Die letzten Worte verstummten, Voldemort beendete seinen Satz nicht.

Eine Explosion ließ sie Schrecken in ihre Augen treten, aber was genau geschah sahen sie nicht, denn das Licht das sie plötzlich umflutete, war so grell, so unnatürlich, dass es in ihren Augen schmerzte und sie diese schließen mussten.

* * *

_** ALL:**_

Ich weiß, dass es am Anfang noch keiner Parodie gleicht, aber zur Info:

Wenn ich nicht erkläre, wieso und was mit den reinblütigen Zauberern passiert, dann hat es wenig Sinn, wenn ich ein Chap poste. Es würde dann eigentlich nur mir nutzen, weil ich die 'Vorgeschichte' kenne, aber ihr solltet auch wissen wieso das passiert ist.  
Hoffendlich gefällt es euch!

Freue mich natürlich über jedes Review, aber das wisst ihr mittlerweile ja schon!

LG  
_Magic Morgana_


	2. Kapitel 1: Verrücktheit, Einbildung, Rea...

**Kapitel 1: Verrücktheit, Einbildung, Realisierung**

_**In einem Park in London:**_

Mitten auf einer Wiese lagen zwei Personen. Schwarzer Umhang, der bis zum Boden reichte (AN: Schon eine Leistung, dass der Mantel bis zum Boden reicht, wenn sie liegen.) und eine Maske, die verrutscht war, so dass man mehr oder weniger ein Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Langsam richtete sich eine der Personen auf und nahm die Maske komplett von seinem Gesicht.

„Oh Merlin", sagte eine männliche Stimme. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete eine weibliche Person, jetzt ebenfalls ihre Maske abnahm und sich in der Umgebung umsah.

Es dämmerte gerade, die Morgensonne tauchte den See in ein Blutrot, die Wiese und die Bäume wirkten dunkeln, aber gleichzeitig zeigten sich auch hellere Stellen.

„Rudolphus?", fragte die Frau ängstlich. „Wo sind wir?"

„So sah es doch kurz vorher nicht aus", stellte Rudolphus fest.

„Dass weiß ich selber", fuhr ihn die Frau an. „Es war nämlich auch noch dunkel, wahrscheinlich sind wir an einem anderen Ort appariert. Eher unbewusst!"

„Glaubst du?"

„Ja, dass glaube ich."

„Und wo sind wir dann?"

„Weiß ich dass?"

„Du weißt do sonst immer alles."

„Jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld?"

„Meisten, ja."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Immer wenn was passiert-"

„Du bist auch nicht gerade unschuldig."

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?"

„Nein, dass ist eine Feststellung!"

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine Frau, die die Lestranges gerade entdeckt hatte. „Sie sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus!"

Die Frau war zu ihnen hinüber gerannt, sie machte gerade einen Morgenlauf und lief durch den Park, so wie viele andere Leute auch.

„Sie besitzen die Frechheit uns anzusprechen? Was fällt Ihnen ein?", schrie Rudolphus.

„Ich wollte nur fragen-"

„Crucio!", schrie Bellatrix.

„-ob mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist."

„Crucio!", wiederholte Bella und richtete ihren Zauberstab genau auf die Frau.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte diese beängstigt und zweifelte an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit der Beiden.

„Ich gehe lieber, mit Verrückten will ich nichts zu tun haben", sagte die Frau und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub.

Rudolphus sah seine Frau empört an: „Wieso hast du sie nicht verflucht?"

„Weil es nicht ging", schrie Bellatrix.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich kann nicht zaubern, es geht einfach nicht", erklärte Bella.

„Du wirst weich."

„Bitte?"

„Du wirst weich. Dein Image ist schon ziemlich schlecht."

„Mein Image ist schlecht?"

„Ja."

„Und was habe ich gemacht, bzw. nicht gemacht?"

„Du hast die eben nicht verflucht."

„Ich sagte doch ich konnte nicht."

„Das hattest du schon erwähnt."

„Versuchs du doch", forderte sie ihren Mann auf.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte er. „Welchen Zauber?"

„Setze die Bäume da in Brand", sagte sie und deutete auf die Baumgruppe, die nicht weit weg von ihnen stand.

„Inflamare!", sagte Rudolphus und hielt seinen Zauberstab direkt auf die Bäume gerichtet.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte seine Frau ungeduldig.

„Es geht nicht."

„Was soll das heißen, es geht nicht?"

„Jetzt her auf damit."

„Du bist weich geworden", spottete Bella.

Rudolphus war ihr einen bösen Blick zu: „Hör auf damit." Er sah auf seinen Zauberstab hinab. „Weißt du warum wir nicht zaubern können?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es ist beängstigend."

„Da stimme ich dir zu."

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Rudolphus glaubt mir."

„Halt die Klappe oder ich ändere meine Meinung noch", antwortete er giftig. „Wieso grinst du Bella?"

„Ich träume nur", sagte sie. „Ich wache bald auf."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass nicht ich träume?"

„Weil ich es bin!", beharrte sie.

„Und wieso? Als nächstes sagst du mir, dass deine größte Angst ist, dass du nicht mehr zaubern kannst."

„Du wirst lachen, aber ja", sagte sie. „Ich habe Angst einem Schlammblut, nein, einem Muggel gleichen, nein, so wie ein Squib zu sein. Ich bin eine Schande für meine Familie." Daraufhin brach sie weinend zusammen. Rudolphus sah sie von oben herab an und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Seine Frau kniete am Boden und war hysterisch: „ICH WILL STERBEN!"

„Von so etwas geht die Welt auch nicht unter", fauchte Rudolphus.

Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf, er schien es zu realisieren: „Es ist bereits alles untergegangen!", sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte.

„Sag ich doch", schrie Bellatrix.

* * *

_**Am Trafalgar Square:**_

Es war noch recht dunkel, niemand schien sich hier aufzuhalten, aber das täuschte.

Drei in Schwarz gehüllte Menschen mit Masken, bewegten sich.

„Mein Kopf", jammerte ein Junge.

„Jetzt beschwer dich nicht", fauchte ein Mann.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte eine Frau.

„Ich bin blind."

„Sein still Draco."

„Ja Vater."

„Was ist das für ein komischer Ort?"

„Keine Ahnung, sieht aus wie ein Platz."

„Und weißt du auch welcher?"

„Tut mir Leid Lucius, aber das weiß ich nicht, du?"

„Wieso sollte ich das wissen?"

Lucius rollte mit seinen Augen und sah besah sich den Ort, wo sie sich befanden näher.

Er besah sich die Springbrunnen, nur wusste er, genauso wenig wie seine Frau und sein Sohn, was das für ein Ding war.

„Lucius?", fragte Narzissa.

„Was?", fauchte er.

„Mach einen Portschlüssel."

„Du kommandierst mich nicht herum", sagte er drohend. „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Und ich lasse mir nicht drohen!"

„Na gut", schrie Lucius. „Dann mache ich eben einen Portschlüssel, wenn du dann zufrieden bist."

„Gut."

„Gut."

Draco starrte während des ‚Ballwechsels' immer wieder zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her. Es kam wirklich oft vor, dass sie stritten, aber sie machten es zumindest so, dass es niemand mitbekam. Die Familie Malfoy hielt sehr viel von ihrem Ruf, und den wollten sie wegen solchen Lappalien nicht riskieren.

„Wieso soll ich einen Portschlüssel machen? Apparieren ist viel einfacher", schrie er.

„Dann apparieren wir eben", sagte Narzissa. „Du kannst wahscheinlich keinen Portschlüssel machen."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nichts."

„Du wagst es, meine Zauberkräfte in Frage zu stellen?"

„Schrei mich nicht an."

„Zeige mir gegenüber Respekt."

„Mach jetzt einen Portschlüssel."

„Fein."

„Gut."

„OK."

„Dann mach."

„Portus", knurrte Lucius und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine am Boden liegende Dose. „Da, nehmt."

Lucius hielt seiner Frau und seinem Sohn die Dose hin und sie begannen von zehn herunter zu zählen.

„Wieso geht es nicht?", fragte Narzissa. „Bist du sicher, dass du alles richtig gemacht hast?"

„Ja, dass habe ich", stellte Lucius seinen Stanpunkt fest.

„Wieso hat es dann nicht funktioniert?"

Lucius murmelte irgendetwas, aber man konnte es nicht verstehen. Narzissa schüttelte derweilen nur ihren Kopf und Draco rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Typisch Eltern!"

„Wieso geht es nicht?", fragte Narzissa.

„Draco?"

„Ja Vater?"

„Versuche irgendeinen Fluch."

„Wieso?"

„Widersprich mir nich sondern mach einfach", fuhr ihn sein Vater an.

„Verzeihung Vater", entschuldigte sich Draco schnell. „Accio Dose!"

Draco zielte auf die Dose, die seine Mutter noch immer wie hypnotisiert anstarrte, doch die Dose kam nicht auf ihn zugeflogen wie gewöhnlich, sondern das ‚Bild' blieb wie es war.

„Wir können nicht mehr zaubern?", fragte Draco verzweifelt. „A-aber ich-"

„Jetzt sei kein Schlammblut Draco", schimpfte sein Vater. „So schlimm ist es schon nicht."

„Nicht schlimm?", schrie Narzissa. „Nicht schlimm? Wir können nicht einmal mehr die einfachsten Zaubersprüche sagen. Es funktioniert überhaupt nichts und bei dem Glück, das wir jetzt anscheinend haben, sind wir auch noch bei den Muggeln gelandet, was heißt, dass wir Squibs sind. Wir sind reinblütig, können aber nicht zaubern. Merlin, wenn meine Mutter das wissen würde, die würde Tod umkippen." ‚Mir wäre es egal, wenn sie tot umkippen würde, diese, diese Person', dachte Narzissa.

„Jetzt fantasierst du aber", sagte Lucius. „Dass ist unmöglich, wir können unsere Fähigkeiten nicht einfach so verloren haben. Es ist nicht möglich."

„Aber was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Draco ängstlich.

„Wir müssen sofort ins Zaubereiministerium", sagte Narzissa.

„Sicher", sagte Lucius aufbrausend. „Dann können wir gleich nach Askaban schauen. Wenn die mich dort sehen, dann könnt ihr auch gleich mitgehen."

„Aber es ist sinnlos, wenn wir nichts machen. Ich weiß, dass sie wissen das du ein Todesser bist."

„Die werden es wohl auch noch genießen, dass wir nicht zaubern können."

„Wo gehen wir dann hin?"

„Nach Malfoy Manor."

„Wie kommen wir dahin?", fragte Narzissa.

* * *

_**Bei der Tower Bridge:**_

Auch hier konnte man komisch gekleidete Personen sehen, nur das die hier nicht so ein Glück hatten, wie die anderen Familien vorher. Dies war der Black-Clan, bestehend aus Antlia Black, Cepheus Black und Regulus Black. (AN: Falls wir im kommenden Buch die richtigen Namen erfahren, werde ich die hier sofort ändern, sollte ich es vergessen, bitte daran erinnern.)

Sie waren ebenfalls in schwarze Roben gehüllt und hielten je einen Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Nur, wie eben erst erwähnt wurde, hatten sie nicht soviel Glück, denn die Tower Bridge, war eine viel befahrene Straße, auch nachts, deshalb wurden sie von den Muggeln schräg angeschaut.

„Cepheus", schrie Antlia. „Cepheus! Dass – dass – dort sind Muggel! Wieso sind da Muggel? Die haben hier nichts zu suchen! Wo sind wir überhaupt? Was ist passiert? Wie ist das überhaupt geschehen, was immer auch war?"

„Seien sie still", rief ein Muggel. „Niemanden interessiert ihr Gejammer."

„Avada Kedavra", schrie derweilen Cepheus. „Ähm …"

Sichtlich verwirrt, standen er, Regulus und Antlia da und sahen auf die ausgestreckte Zauberstabhand. Nur das kein grüner Lichtstrahl, wie bei diesem Fluch eigentlich üblich, daraus hervor brach.

Einige Muggel, die bei ihnen vorbei gingen bzw. mit ihren Autos vorbei fuhren, hielten sie wirklich für übergeschnappt. Was auch nicht besonders verwunderlich war, wenn zwei Erwachsene und ein älterer Junge, in Roben gekleidet dastanden und mit einem Holzstock herumfuchtelten.

Die Muggel wechselten auf die andere Straßenseite, um diesen komischen Gestalten auszuweichen. Die Blacks sahen diese nur böse an, sie konnten es nicht ertragen, so beachtet zu werden. (AN: Sorry, mir viel kein besseres Wort ein.)

„Und was machen wir jetzt Vater?", fragte Regulus aufgebracht.

„Wir müssen den Dunklen Lord finden", antwortete dieser schlicht.

„Aber wie können wir ihn erreicht, wenn wir nicht einmal einen Unverzeilichen zustande bringen?" Mrs. Black war ziemlich aufgebracht und schien einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

„Wieso sind wir ausgerechnet in der Muggelwelt gelandet?", fragte Regulus. „Dass ist hier ja grauenhaft, wie diese Leute herum laufen, dass ist ja nicht auszuhalten."

„Du hast Recht mein Sohn", pflichtete im sein Vater bei, was bei Cepheus wirklich sehr selten war. „Wir müssen irgendwie zum Grimmauldplatz."

„Wie kommen wir hin?"

Jetzt schien Cepheus völlig überfragt zu sein, Antlia sackte zusammen und begann hysterisch zu heulen: „Wir kommen nie wieder zurück! Wieso muss das ausgerechnet uns passieren! Wo ist der Meister, wenn man ihn braucht! Bitte helfen Sie uns!"

Einige Muggel waren stehen geblieben und beobachteten sie. Was die Familie Black nicht bemerkte, aber auch nicht kannten, dass einer der Muggels sein Handy auspackte.

Man hörte: „Die sind sicher Satanisten!" „Der arme Junge muss bei solchen Mensch aufwachsen!" „Eine Gefährdung für die Menschheit."

Es wurde noch viel gesagt, aber da die Muggel auf der anderen Straßenseite standen, konnten es Cepheus, Antlia und Regulus nicht hören. Was sie aber hörten, war ein plötzliches Geräusch, zu dem Muggel Sirene sagen, das auftauchte.

Die Blacks ahnten nicht was es damit auf sich hatte und sah einfach nur verwirrt drein, als dieses Auto, mit dem blinkenden, grellen, blauen Licht noch vor ihnen stehen blieb. Es waren sogar mehrer Polizeiwagen, es könnte ja zu Ausartungen kommen und Verletzte wollte man nicht.

Die Menge der Schaulustigen stieg an und beobachteten neugierig das Schauspiel mit diesen ‚Satanisten'.

Drei Männer und eine Frau stiegen aus den Wagen aus und hielten einen Sicherheitsabstand zu den in schwarzen Roben gekleideten Personen.

„Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand", sagte ein Polizist. „Wir wollen Sie nicht mutwillig verletzten. Also zeigen Sie Kooperation."

* * *

Was kommt noch alles auf sie zu?

Wie kommen sie da wieder raus?

Wie werden sie ihr Leben ohne Zauberkräfte und in der ihnen völlig fremden Muggelwelt bewältigen?

Wem werden sie auf ihrem Weg nach Hause begegnen?

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Little Lion:** Hi! Freut mich wieder was von dir zu lesen! Nun zu deinen Fragen:  
**1.)** Ja, durch den Zauber, haben sie sich in Muggelwelt begeben - nich freiwillig!  
**2.)** Ja, die anderen, bis auf die Todesser werden ihre Magie behalten.  
**3.)** Jein! Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich sie einbauen soll oder nicht. Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie ich die FF weiter schreibe. Ich wollte eigentlich nur 3 Familien einbauen, aber wenn dir jemand abgehen sollte, dann sag es einfach, dann schiebe ich eine **_Special-Edition_** ein. Kann sein, dass sich die reinblütigen Familien, die ich in dieser FF 'niedermache', jemanden von ihnen sehen. Du hast ja gesagt, dass du dich überraschen lässt, also lass dich überraschen!

**ciriana:** Hi! Schöner Name muss ich sagen! Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen?  
Danke fürs Lob, freue mich immer, wenn jemandem die FF gefällt. Ich muss auch sagen, dass da mit dem Müllmann eine gute Idee ist! Überlege mir einmal ob ich das einbauen könnte, aber wird sich schon irgendwie richten lassen. Stimmt, sie müssen Geld verdienen, denn es wäre ja blöd, wenn sie in Gringotts ihr Geld tauschen würden und es wäre ihnen auch viel zuuuuuuuuu peinlich zugeben zu müssen, dass sie nicht mehr zaubern können!

**AN ALLE:**

Sollte es noch Leser/Innen geben, die kein Review schreiben wollen, keine Zeit haben oder die FF einfach nur blöd finden: Ihr müsst sie nicht lesen, aber über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich wahnsinnig freuen. Auch wenn ihr mir eure Meinung nicht sagen wollt hoffe ich, dass euch die FF gefällt, ansonsten müsst ihr sie nicht lesen oder ihr habt Verbesserungsvorschläge für mich. Bin für alle Vorschläge offen, auch für Idee was die Parodie betrifft!

eure  
_Magic Morgana_


	3. Kapitel 2: Wanderung, Verzweiflung,

**Kapitel 2: Wanderung, Verzweiflung, Orientierungslos**

_**In einem Park in London (noch):**_

„Was machen wir bloß?" Bella kniete immer noch in der Wiese und heulte. Rodolphus hatte sich etwas Abseits von ihr hingestellt und dachte nach.

„Wir müssen hier weg", sagte Rodolphus.

„Dass brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, ich will sowieso nicht länger hier bleiben, vielleicht fällt noch solchen-" Bellatrix fuhr spöttisch fort: „-Muggeln ein sich hier blicken zu lassen und darauf habe ich keine Lust. Also mach was dagegen."

Sie war jetzt richtig wütend.

„Wie soll ich etwas machen, wenn ich nicht zaubern kann?", stellte Rodolphus die Gegenfrage.

„Lass dir was einfallen", sagte sie bissig. „Sonst hast du doch auch immer die guten Ideen."

„Dann lass du dir doch etwas einfallen."

„Vergiss es Rodolphus", sagte Bella.

„Wenn du dir nichts einfallen lassen willst und mir nichts einfällt, müssen wir wohl oder übel wie Schlammblüter reisen."

„Nein, nein, nein, nein", sagte Bella und sprang auf. „Mit Sicherheit nicht."

„Wie willst du dann hier weg?" Rodolphus sah ihr in die Augen (AN: Romantisch. Sonnenaufgang, Park, hach!)

Sie überlegte, aber ihr viel kein passendes Argument ein, dass sie nicht auf diese Art ‚reisen' mussten.

„Und?", fragte nun Rodolphus. „Ich will nämlich nicht länger hier stehen bleiben."

Frühaufsteher (AN: Sind der Horror!), die beschlossen hatten, im Park einen kleinen morgendlichen Dauerlauf zu machen und starrten, ohne Ausnahme, auf die komisch gekleideten Gestalten.

„Dann lass es uns hinter uns bringen", sagte sie bissig. „Aber wo müssen wir hin?"

„Ähm…also…Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Na super."

„Dann gehen wir einfach drauflos, irgendwie kommen wir schon dorthin."

„Wohin?"

„Nach Hause? Zum Beispiel?"

„Sag das doch gleich. Dann lass uns endlich gehen, sonst bringe ich noch jemanden um."

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass du keinen Zauberstab hast."

„Halt einfach deine Klappe! Deine Meinung interessiert hier niemanden!", schrie Bellatrix außer sich vor Wut und Verzweiflung.

„Ich soll die Klappe halten? Wieso du nicht?"

Eine Weile starrten sie sich noch funkelnd an, wenn sie mit ihren Blicken töten könnten, wären Beide Tod umgefallen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Bella.

„Da lang", sagte Rodolphus und zeigte in die Richtung, wo ein Weg war, der an das andere Ende des Parks führte.

„Na dann mal los", sagte Bellatrix und klang ziemlich pessimistisch.

„Und wo müssen wir überhaupt hin?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Bin ich schon mal auf Muggelart zu uns nach Hause gegangen?", fragte Rodolphus grantig.

„Nein, aber solltest du nicht wissen, wie wir hier wieder wegkommen? Du hast uns das Ganze doch eingebrockt."

„Ich? Du hast den Zauber doch falsch gesprochen."

„Nimm das zurück, sofort."

„Sicher nicht."

„Was gibt es da zu starren?", schrieen beide ein Paar an, dass ihre Köpfe (unauffällig) zu ihnen gewandt hatte.

Plötzlich blieb Bella voller Schreck stehen.

„Was-" Doch auch Rodolphus stockte der Atem, als sie an die betonierte Straße kommen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er.

Bellatrix schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie wusste nicht was das war, so etwas Komisches hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

„Die Muggel sind verrückt", brachte sie nach einiger Zeit hervor.

„Stimmt", sagte ihr Mann. „Wofür brauchen die so etwas?"

„Moment", sagte Bella. „Ich weiß was!"

„Und was?", fragte Rodolphus ungläubig.

„Das habe ich schon einmal gesehen." Sie deutete auf die graue, betonierte Straße.

„Wo?"

„In Hogsmeade", antwortete sie. „Dort haben sie auch so was. Ich weiß zwar nicht für was das gut sein soll, aber man wird nicht dreckig, wenn es regnet, und man darüber geht."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst", auch Rodolphus schien sich zu erinnern. „Weißt du auch was ihr in dieser Situation machen müssen?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt einfach diesen Weg, wo wir jetzt stehen, einfach weiter hinauf gehen?"

„Gut."

Also gingen sie den Gehsteig entlang, bogen ein weiteres Stück oben links ab und so ging es weiter, bis sie wieder am Ausgangspunkt waren.

„Haben wir uns verlaufen?", fragte Bella und starrte auf das auffällige, orange Haus.

„Glaub nicht. Wir sind irgendwie im Rechteck gegangen."

„Wie kommen wir dann weiter? Anscheinend führt dieser Weg zu nichts. Wir müssen irgendwie weiter kommen. Lass uns über dieses graue Ding gehen."

Gesagt getan, sie gingen über die Straße, beachteten die Blicke der anderen Passanten nicht mehr.

Plötzliches Gequietsche ließ die Beiden zusammen fahren.

„Spinnen Sie?", schrie der Fahrer des gebremsten Wagens. „Was fällt Ihnen ein über die offene Straße zu gehen. Dort vorne ist auch ein Zebrastreifen und wenn Sie es nicht wissen sollten, dort müssen Sie rüber gehen."

„Jetzt schreien Sie nicht so rum", fuhr in Bellatrix an.

„Wenn Sie nicht sofort die Straße verlassen, Sie beide, dann werde ich weiter fahren."

„Machen Sie das", forderte Rodolphus auf.

„Was ist da vorne überhaupt los! Fahren Sie endlich weiter, Sie halten den gesamten Verkehr auf."

Lautes Gehupe ertönte und der Fahrer, der sie vorhin so angeschnauzt hatte, schrie etwas zurück, aber Bellatrix und Rodolphus hörten es nicht mehr, da sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt gingen.

„So eine Unverschämtheit", fauchte Bella. „Kein Respekt. Rodolphus? Was ist mit dir?"

„Die spinnen die Muggel", sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf über solche Verrücktheit. (AN: Was glaubt ihr, was die Muggel über euch denken, dass ihr normal seid? Wohl kaum!)

„Also, wie kommen wir jetzt da rüber?", fragte Bella und deutete auf die andere Seite.

„Wir müssen dort hin", sagte Rodolphus und gestikulierte in die Richtung, die der Fahrer ihnen ‚freundlicherweise' gezeigt hatte. „Und über diesen Zewadingsbums gehen."

„OK."

* * *

_**Am Trafalgar Square:**_

Lucius schien über diese Frage völlig überrumpelt zu sein, aber antwortete schließlich: „Ist doch einfach, wir müssen einfach nur gerade aus und dann links und dann gerade aus, wieder links, dann rechts und dann sind wir da."

„Sicher?", fragte Narzissa.

„Zweifelst du?"

„Wir müssen auf Muggelart nach Hause gehen. Und ich bezweifle, dass unser Haus hier in London ist. Wie du weißt, sind wir etwas weiter von London weg und wohnen in einer ländlicheren Gegend, wo nur unser Haus steht."

Lucius sah sie nur an. „Was pflegst du dann zu tun?"

„Wir müssen zum Haus meiner Verwandten?"

„Zu welchen Verwandten?", fragte Lucius.

„Tante Antlia und Onkel Cepheus haben in London ein Haus. Da können wir hin, wir nicht so schwer werden dorthin zu finden", sagte Narzissa, klang aber nicht gerade überzeugt von der Tatsache.

„Wer?", fragte Draco.

„Antlia und Cepheus Black", begann Narzissa.

„Aso", antwortete ihr Sohn.

„Dann gehen wir endlich?", fragte Lucius ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, wo das Haus von ihnen liegt", gestand Narzissa ein.

„Bin ich nur von Dummköpfen umgeben?", fragte Lucius.

„Bitte was?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört", sagte Lucius. „Wenn man etwas Richtig gemacht haben will, muss man es wohl oder übel selber erledigen."

„Ich weiß nicht wie man dort auf Muggelweise hinkommt, aber ich kenne die Adresse", brachte Narzissa zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Ihr Mann konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht benutzen konnte, sonst hätte er große Schmerzen und zwar in der Gegend, die ihm heilig war.

„Dann hätten wir ja ein Problem weniger", mischte sich Draco ein.

„Wer hat denn dich gefragt?", fragte Lucius grob. (AN: So einen Vater brauche ich nicht, der kann gleich eine Reise zum Mond antreten.)

„Jetzt sei einmal netter Lucius", fauchte Narzissa. „Er hat doch nur eine Bemerkung gemacht."

„Aber ihn hat niemand gefragt."

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu", sagte Narzissa und ging mit erhobenem Zeigefinger bedrohlich auf Lucius zu (AN: Dieser Zeigefinger kann sehr schlimme Folgen haben, zB wenn man etwas nich macht, wenn die liebe Mama was angeordnet hatte. hehe). „Er hat Recht-" Sie deutete auf Draco. „-wir haben ein Problem weniger. Wir wissen welche Adresse sie hier in London haben und das ist wirklich schon mal ein Fortschritt, jetzt müssen wir nur noch dort hinkommen."

„Und wie kommen wir dahin?", fragte Lucius.

Jetzt hatte er eine Frage gestellt, auf die wohl niemand eine Antwort wusste. Aber anscheinend hatte Draco eine Idee, jedoch schien ihm bei diesem Gedanken daran nicht wohl zu sein.

„Verzeihung, Sir, dürfte ich etwas Sagen?", bat er in all seiner Höflichkeit die er aufbringen konnte.

„Wenn es sein muss."

„Ich habe da eine Idee, aber die wird euch sicher nicht gefallen", begann Draco, brach dann aber wieder ab, als er die Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Eltern sah, speziell den seines Vaters.

„Weiter?"

„Nun ja, also, wir könnten…es ist so…und dann…", stotterte Draco.

„Jetzt stottere nicht und sag endlich was du sagen willst", fuhr ihn sein Vater an.

„Wir könnten Muggel fragen wie wir dort hinkommen." Mit jedem Wort das er sprach wurde er leiser.

„Was könnten wir?", fragte sein Vater aufgebracht. „Bist du nun völlig übergeschnappt? Ich werde sicher nicht-"

„Aber das ist die einzige Möglichkeit die wir haben. Mir gefällt sie auch nicht besonders, aber wenn wir so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Muggelland rauskommen wollen, müssen wir wohl oder übel die Muggel nach dem Weg fragen. Glaub mir, mir gefällt es genauso wenig wie dir Lucius", sagte Narzissa.

Sie hatte Recht, wenn sie nicht in der Muggelwelt bleiben wollten, müssten sie die Muggel nach dem Weg fragen.

„Dann bringen wir das hinter uns." Vor Zorn, Abscheu und Scham hatte er diesen Satz von sich gegeben. Es kostete ihn eine Überwindung dies zu tun und welche!

Draco schien aber erleichtert, dass ihn sein Vater für diese unverschämte Aussage bestraft hat, aber da war er sich sicher, sein Vater würde das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Es sei denn, seine Mutter könnte was dagegen tun, zumindest schien sie es jetzt zutun.

* * *

**_Bei der Tower Bridge (noch):_**

„Kooperation?", fragten die Black verwirrt.

„Wenn Sie jetzt freiwillig mitkommen, wird die Strafe für Sie milder ausfallen."

„Was wollen Sie denn bitte machen?", fragte Cepheus.

„Wir wurden alarmiert, dass Sie die Passanten und Autos mit Waffen bedroht haben."

„Waffen?", fragten die Blacks wieder verwirrt. „Wir haben doch keine Waffen, nur einen Zauberstab", fügte Antlia hinzu. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das Ganze angehen sollte."

„Wir sind von der Polizei", sagte die Frau. „Zauberstäbe?", fragte sie dann aber eher belustigt. „Warten Sie einen Moment."

Die Frau wandte sich ihrem Wagen zu und begann zu telefonieren.

Die Polizisten begannen sich zu unterhalten und lachten, als ihnen die Frau etwas erzählte.

„Sie sind auch nich aus einer psychiatrischen Anstalt ausgebrochen, aber Sie gehören eingewiesen. Der Krankenwagen wird bald hier sein um sie abzuholen."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir in dieser Anstalt zu suchen hätten", sagte Antlia.

Regulus hielt sich aus dem ganzen Gespräch hinaus, da er verängstigt wirkte.

„Sie sind mit Sicherheit nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand", antwortete ein Polizist.

„Was erlauben Sie sich?", fuhr Cepheus den Mann an.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit."

Cepheus baute sich in seiner vollen Größe vor dem Polizisten auf und sah sie böse an. Cepheus' Blick konnten nicht viele Standhalten, auch dieser Polizist wandte sich davon ab.

„Meine Familie und ich sind bei vollem Verstand und wenn Sie etwas anderes behaupten, dann wünschen Sie sich nie geborenen zu sein."

„Sie drohen mir Mr?"

„Nein, ich warne Sie nur."

Es herrschte absolute Stille, niemand wagte etwas zu sagen, alle waren gespannt was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Wisst ihr was ich glaube?", sagte die Polizistin an ihre Kollegen gewandt. „Ich glaube, dass sie etwas zu viel Alkohol konsumiert haben und irgendeiner Satanistengruppe angehören. Festnehmen können wir sie deswegen nicht."

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass sie nur Satanisten sind? Sie haben doch auch Waffen."

„Wenn sie Waffen hätten, hätten sie sie schon längst eingesetzt und sie scheinen mir auch bei gutem Verstand zu sein. Seht euch unseren lieben Kollegen dort vorne an. Der wäre sicher nicht so abgeschreckt, wenn der Kerl geisteskrank wäre."

„Könnte sein", antwortete einer. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„In so einem alkoholisierten Zustand können wir die doch nicht gehen lassen, sonst passiert wirklich was und zwar mit denen."

Die Blacks beobachteten und hörten dem Gespräch der Polizisten gespannt zu. Mr. Black wurde von Minute zu Minute wütender.

„Gehen wir", sagte er zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. „Ich will nicht länger hier bleiben."

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", schrie ihnen ein Polizist nach.

„Nach Hause." Jedoch wussten die Blacks nicht in welche Richtung sie mussten.

„In diesem Zustand werden Sie sicher nicht gehen."

„Wollen Sie mir das verbieten?"

„Sie sind in diesem alkoholisierten Zustand eine Gefährdung für den Straßenverkehr. Wir bringen Sie nach Hause."

„Was?", fragten die Blacks ungläubig.

„Steigen Sie in den Wagen und wir bringen Sie zu Ihnen nach Hause. Sie müssen uns nur sagen wo Sie wohnen."

„Was geht Sie das an?", fauchte Mrs. Black. Sie hatte anscheinend vergessen, dass sie mit Muggeln sprach und diese genau vor ihr standen und um sie herum. Überall Muggel, kein Ausweg.

„Wenn wir nicht wissen wie die Adresse lautet, können wir Sie nicht nach Hause bringen."

„Die Show ist vorbei", schrie die Polizistin und die Passenten/Schaulustigen gingen langsam weg.

„Steigen Sie bitte in den Wagen", sagte ein Polizist. „Wo wohnen Sie?"

Die Köpfe der Blacks schienen zu arbeiten. Was sollten sie jetzt tun! Mitfahren oder hier bleiben?

Sie entschieden sich für Ersteres. Sie kamen schneller aus der Muggelwelt raus und sie mussten sich nicht wirklich anstrengen, obwohl ihnen der Gedanke beim Reisen in der Art nicht gefiel.

Aber je sie sich versahen, saßen sie im Wagen und fuhren zum Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12.

„Sehr feine Gegend hier", sagte der Polizist, der sie chauffierte. „Und welche Hausnummer?"

Mr. Black hatte nur die Wohnstraße genannt und die Nummer nicht, da die Muggel ihr Haus sowieso nicht sehen konnten. Das Haus war mit allen möglichen Schutzzaubern belegt.

„Die Nummer?", fragte der Polizist ungeduldig.

„12."

Sie fuhren die Straße entlang. Es war wirklich eine vornehme Straße. Die Gärten gepflegt und die Häuser waren üppig gebaut.

„So hier sind wir." Der Streifenwagen hielt. „Wirklich sehr-" Der Polizist überlegte was er sagen sollte. „-außergewöhnliches Haus."

„Sie können das Haus sehen?", fragte Regulus ohne nachzudenken. (AN: Hat er wohl auch vergessen, als er ein Todesser wurden.)

Der Polizist lachte auf: „Natürlich kann ich das Haus sehen. Sie tun gerade so, als wäre das Haus unsichtbar."

„Ist-", begann Regulus, wurde aber unter einen strengen Blick seiner Mutter zum Schweigen gebracht.

Der Polizist stieg aus und half Mrs. Black aus dem Wagen. „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie nicht noch einmal in so einem Zustand erwischt werden."

Keiner der Blacks sagte etwas darauf, es war sowieso sinnlos. Sie gingen einfach schnurstracks auf ihr Haus zu und fragten sich insgeheim: „Wieso zum Voldemort konnte dieser nichtsnutzige, unwürdige, bescheuerte, ekelhafter Muggel unser Haus sehen?"

„Deine Zauber bewirken auch nicht mehr das wie früher", fauchte Antlia.

„Aber-"

* * *

Werden Bellatrix und Rodolphus ihren Ausflug in der Muggelwelt ohne Schaden überleben?

Werden sie über den Zebrastreifen kommen oder ist diese Aufgabe zu schwierig?

Kommt die Familie Malfoy je wieder zu ihrem Hauptwohnsitz?

Werden sie den Grimmauldplatz erreichen und werden sie sich dazu überwinden die Hilfe von Muggeln anzunehmen, oder lässt es ihr Stolz nicht zu?

Wieso konnte der Polizist das magisch gesicherte Haus der Blacks sehen?

Was ist bloß mit den Bannen, Flüchen und Zaubern rund um das Anwesen passiert? Sind sie wirklich so schwach oder hat der Muggel magische Fähigkeiten?

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

Danke an Ciriana und Little Lion. Ich möchte mich hiermit offiziell entschuldigen, dass ich schon lange kein Chap mehr reingestellt habe, seit vier Monaten, aber Schule und meine anderen FFs haben mich auf Trap gehalten, jetzt stellte ich eben noch ein Chap rein und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und ihr dennoch nach so langer Zeit ein kleines Review hinterlasst und mich zusammenschimpft, was das solllte! Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid!

Pusa  
Magic


	4. Kapitel 3: Weiter, Weiter, Weiter

**Kapitel 3: Weiter, Weiter, Weiter**

_**Bei einem Park in London:**_

„Ähm", machte Bellatrix und blickte sich fragen um. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt musste sie wie eine gewöhnliche Muggel umherirren. Es war eine Schande für die Familie. Sie fühlte sich schlecht verlassen. Es war einfach grausam.

„Was ähm?", machte Rodolphus.

„Wie kommen wir da rüber?"

„Wieso fragst du mich? Ich war noch nie hier und schon gar nicht in diesem Teil von dieser Stadt", antwortete Rodolphus aufgebracht.

„Jetzt schrei mich nicht an."

„Mir ist egal was du zu sagen hast. Halt einfach deine Klappe."

„Wie spricht denn der mit seiner Frau?", hörten sie weiter entfernt eine Muggel reden. „Unerhört."

„Mischen Sie sich nicht ein", fügte Bella hinzu und wandte sich um. Die Frau drehte sich weg und sie sah (AN: Also Bellatrix nicht die Muggel), wie sie über das graue Ding ging (AN: Das reimt sich sogar!).

„Was hast du?"

„Nichts."

„Sag doch!"

„Die geht da drüber und die fahrenden Dingens bleiben sogar stehen, wieso bei uns nicht?"

„Zauberei?" (AN: Welch eine Ironie Rodolphus!)

„Quatsch", und erhielt einen Blick von seiner Frau, die ihn für verrückt abstempelte. (AN: Schon komisch nicht? Die Beiden sind Zauberer und denken, dass Muggel über die Straße mit Hilfe von Zauberei gehen, also wirklich!)

„Dann machen wir das auch", meinte Rodolphus und zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dorthin. Als er gerade einen Fuß auf die uns allbekannte Straße setzen wollte, fuhren die Autos wieder los.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Bellatrix und stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf. (AN: Die Drama-Queen hatte ihre Bühne gefunden!) „Ich will nicht mehr! Ich will zu meinem Meister! ich will wieder zaubern! Ich ..:"

„Hör auf zu jammern", fauchte Rodolphus. „Dass bringt uns auch nicht weiter. Wir müssen da rüber."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre."

Plötzlich sahen sie, wie die Muggel rüber gingen und die Autos stehen blieb, schnell schlossen sich die Beiden an, nicht ohne von jedem einen verwirrten Blick zu bekommen.

Ein kleines Kind kam gerade mit seiner Mutter vorbei und starrte die Beiden offensichtlich an. Rodolphus und Bellatrix, die das absolut und nie nicht ausstehen konnten, sahen das Kind mit dem bösesten Blick an, den sie auf Lagern hatten. Das Kind begann zu weinen und die Mutter funkelte die Beiden an.

„Was fällt Ihnen überhaupt ein, mein Kind anzugreifen?"

„Hä?"

„Jetzt spielen Sie nicht die Unschuldigen. Sie sind doch nur hier, um Unheil zu stiften und um mein Kind zu entführen."

„Hä?"

„Wenn Sie mir nicht bald aus den Augen treten, dann schwöre ich, dass ich die Polizei informiere."

Rodolphus und Bellatrix sahen diese Frau nur an. Sie verzogen keine Mine und die Muggel wurde immer wütender, beschloss dann aber weiter zu gehen.

Nach langem hin und her also, hatten die Lestranges es tatsächlich geschafft, auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Zu mindest wussten sie jetzt, wie sie das machen sollten. Einfach an die Muggel halten. Oh Gott! An die Muggel halten. Ist das Schrecklich!"

„Rodolphus?", fragte Bella und zog ihren Mann am Ärmel.

„Hmm?"

„Hier ist es schrecklich. Die sind alle so grausam!" (AN: Oh! Eine Runde Mitleid für Bella, die Angst vor Muggeln hat, wenn sie nicht zaubern kann!)

„So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht", meinte Rodolphus.

„Rudi? Was sagst du da nur? Haben sie dir schon das Gehirn vernebelt? Du musst sofort ins St. Mungos."

„Nenn mich nicht Rudi! Und wenn wir im Mungos auftauchen … dann könnten wir doch gleich ins Ministerium gehen. Es kommt das Gleich bei raus!"

„Aber wenn wir nirgends hinkönnen. Was machen wir dann mit unseren Galleonen? Unseren Sachen? Und unsere Hauselfen? Die werden keinen Respekt mehr haben."

„Das werden wir dann schon sehen. Ich werde mich an den Personen rächen, die hier für verantwortlich sind. Und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Vor einer U-Bahn-Station (obwohl das die Malfoys nicht wussten):**_

„Und wer fragt?", mischte sich Lucius ein.

„Ich nicht", hatte Draco sofort abgewährt. Alle Blicke waren auf Narzissa gerichtet.

„Schaut mich nicht so an. Es sollte eigentlich immer der fragen, der das vorgeschlagen hat und das wärst du Lucius."

„Ich?", fragte er aufgebracht. „So tief werde ich sicher nicht sinken.

„Tief sinken? TIEF SINKEN? Wir können nicht mehr tiefer sinken! Wir haben unsere Zauberkräfte verloren, trotten im Muggellondon umher und haben keine Ahnung wo wir sind. Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken? Dir Lucius, alleine dir."

„Mir?"

„Mehr bringst du nicht zu Stande?"

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu Narzissa", fügte er leise hinzu, weil die Muggel bereits angefangen haben zu schauen und eine ältere Dame hinzufügte (AN: Ältere Damen haben immer was zu sagen, ist mir gerade so eingefallen/aufgefallen!): Der arme Junge! Solche Eltern wünsche ich niemandem. Der muss sich ja schrecklich fühlen."

„Ich höre dir zu Lucius."

„Ich bin immer noch dein Mann und das musst du respektieren."

„Ach nee jetzt? Ich bin mit der verheiratet?"

„Verarschen kann ich mich selber."

„Andere bringen es aber besser zusammen."

„Wieso benimmst du dich so?"

„Wie denn?"

„So eben."

„Du hattest wirklich schon einmal bessere Argumente mein Lieber."

„Jetzt benimm dich, wie es sich für eine Malfoy gehört."

„Ich bin aber eine geborene Black, solltest du das vergessen haben."

„Nein, habe ich nicht, aber du bist meine Frau und hast dich an gewisse Regel halten."

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu", sagte Narzissa und hob bedrohlich ihren Zeigefinger und bohrte ihn in seine Brust. „Ich habe meine eigene Meinung und die werde ich auch behalten. Du wirst es mir nicht verbieten können."

„Diese Gegend tut dir nicht gut. Das Benehmen der Muggel schein ansteckend zu sein", meinte Lucius.

„Dann frag.!"

„Du kommst doch so gut mit Muggeln aus, wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil du mein Mann bist und als Mann musst du einige Pflichten erfüllen."

„Und seit wann das?"

„War schon immer so!"

„Wieso fragst du nicht?"

„Wieso fragt ihr nicht beide?", mischte sich Draco ein, dem die Blicke der Muggel schon ziemlich peinlich waren und achtete keines Falls auf den mörderischen Blick seines Vaters.

„Könnten wir machen!"

„Wieso fragt nicht einfach Draco?", schlug Lucius vor.

„Weil wir jetzt fragen werden, aus basta!"

Narzissa, Lucius und Draco, gingen auf ein älteres Ehepaar zu, um nach dem Weg zu fragen.

„Verzeihen Sie", sagte Narzissa mit übertriebener Höflichkeit. „Wir müssen zum Grimmauldplatz. Könnten sie uns sagen, wie wir dort hinkommen?"

„Da sind Sie hier aber ganz falsch", sagte der Mann.

„Sie können die U-Bahn nehmen und bis zur Endstation fahren und dann steigen sie in einen Bus, der Stadtauswärts fährt. Der hält dann bei einer Station, die Grimmauldplatz heißt und dort müssen sie aussteigen und dann sind sie schon dort. Sie müssten eigentlich nur mehr die Hausnummer suchen."

„Danke", fügte Narzissa hinzu und führte Lucius und ihren Sohn dort hinunter, wo ihnen das Ehepaar geraten hatte, wie sie am schnellsten hinkommen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Grimmauldplatz 12:**_

„Was heißen soll?"

„Dein Flüche Cepheus, anscheinend sind sich schwächer geworden. Dieser Muggel konnte unser Haus sehen. Dass ist noch nie zuvor passiert." Immer lauter werdend, eiferte sich Antlia in dieses Gespräch.

„Ich habe die Flüche erst erneuert und vorgestern konnte noch keiner unser Haus sehen. Vielleicht hast ja du irgendwas gemacht?"

„Bin ich übergeschnappt? Ich und … pah. Du musst verrückt sein!"

„Du dann aber auch!"

„Ich bin in meinem Zimmer", sagte Regulus und ging die Treppe hinauf und dachte über das Geschehene nach. Zuerst waren sie auf einem Hügel gewesen, dann hatte sie ein Magieball erwischt und dann wurden sie in Muggellondon munter und konnten nicht mehr zaubern. Dann fuhren sie auch noch mit Muggels, die sie für verrückt hielten und sie sogar verhaften wollten und dann sahen sie auch noch das bestgeschützte Haus Londons. Was war los?

„Ehrlich Cepheus! Es ist grausam! Ich wollte nie so enden und jetzt? Jetzt bin ich nichts mehr wert, eine Schande für die reinblütige Gesellschaft. Ich will sterben, ich will einfach sterben." Antlia hatte begonnen zu schluchzen und dann zu weinen. (AN: Eine Runde Mitleid?)

„Wir werden schon heraus finden, was passiert ist", versuchte Cepheus sie zu trösten, aber er selber war auch einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Ein Black der nicht zaubern konnte war eine Schande!

Das Ministerium konnten sie nicht informieren, die würden ihre Chance sofort nutzen und nicht mit ihnen ‚spielen'! Cepheus schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken und Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Wie konnte so was nur passieren?

„Ich hab's", triumphierte Cepheus und seine Frau sah ihn mit ihren roten Augen an. „Es ist nur ein Traum. Ich träume und wache bald auf und weiß, dass alles nur ein Traum war und er Alptraum ist vorbei."

„AU", schrie er kurze Zeit später, als ihn etwas am Kopf traf. Seine Frau hatte ein Buch genommen und es ihm entgegen geworfen. „Das tat weh."

„Das ist kein Traum."

Cepheus schien auf der Leitung zu stehen (AN: Wenn es so etwas bei den Zauberern überhaupt gab!) und erst nach einiger Zeit ging ihm ein Licht auf. „NEEEEIN!", schrie er und ließ sich auf seine Knie fallen und begann auf den Boden einzuschlagen. (AN: Als wenn der Boden etwas dafür könnte und es besser werden würde!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Werden Bellatrix und Rodolphus weiter in der Muggelwelt herumirren?

Werden die Malfoys die Fahrt mit den Muggeltransporten überleben?

Werden die Blacks überleben?

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Astraea** : Hi! Aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen Mitleid? Die haben es doch verdient oder meinst du nicht? Freue mich aber auf weitere Reviews von dir! HDL

**Little Lion:** Hi! Sorry, dass ich immer so lange auf ein Chap warten lassen, aber ich habe viel zu tun usw., aber das sind ja Standardausreden. Ja, wenn man nur mit magischen Hilfsmitteln reist, ist es schwer auf Muggelart zu reisen. Ja, die Malfoys in der U-Bahn, lass dich einfach überraschen! HDL

So, dieses Chap ist mal schneller da, wer hätte das gedacht?

Pusa  
Magic


End file.
